As with the evolution of many technologies, new weapon systems require higher munitions performance. Current standard propellants do not have adequate energy to deliver the performance required for systems that are presently being developed. JA2, which is a standard double base propellant used, for example, in the M829A1 and M829A2 tanks rounds, has an impetus value of 1150 Joules/gram or J/g. M43, which is used in the M900A1 cartridge, has an impetus of 1181 J/g. Both of these conventional propellants do not have the energy level to deliver the muzzle velocity required in future high energy tank systems such as the M829E3. Theoretical calculations have shown that a propellant containing an energy above the 1300 J/g threshold is needed.
In addition to the energy content, it has been shown by theoretical calculations that the ballistic cycle can be optimized and work output can be maximized by using a combination of two equienergetic propellants whose burning rates are different by a factor of three or four. The slow burning propellant is designed to enter the cycle at a later time. Current standard propellants do not exhibit such wide variation in burning rates at a specified energy level. Standard tank gun propellants such as XM39, M43, M44 or JA2 have burning rate differentials that are, at best, less than two to one, and thus they are unsatisfactory for solving the problem of delivering much higher muzzle velocities.
In addition to the inability to generate adequate energy levels, present day propellants produce volatile organic compounds and ancillary waste, especially in enhanced demil and recyclability.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a pair of high energy propellants whose average impetus is at or above the 1300 J/g level.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pair of high energy propellants whose burning rate differential is three or greater.
An additional object of this invention is to provide new energetic materials and processes that eliminate or greatly reduce both volatile organic compound production and ancillary waste through demil and recyclability.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.